Greatest Love
by FuuMegami
Summary: A story of Fuu and Ferio after they've been married, and as they prepare themselves for the first child.


Greatest Love

Fuu clasped her hands around her large pregnant belly as she rocked quietly in her new pale green rocker. She smiled down at her belly before she looked out the great ceiling high windows over looking a garden. It was two years since her wedding to the prince of Cephiro. She had always imagined herself as having a small close family wedding, not the grand to-do she ended up with.

"Oh!" She laughed as her little one moved and kicked her good in the ribs, her golden curls bouncing on her shoulders. She could swear she saw a foot poking out, a weird and slightly amusing thing to watch, but creepy at the same time.

The since retired Magic Knight realized then that she was quite thirsty, and needed to get herself a drink. She sighed and pushed herself up and out of the rocker, maybe rockers were such a good idea when you've gained over 25lbs and feel off center all the time. Being 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant she felt like a whale, if only she could swim instead of trying to get out of a chair and walk.

This was one of those times where Fuu did wish that she lived in a nice small house, because the walk down the castles long polished hall ways were just a lot longer when you were this pregnant. Fuu thought for a moment, perhaps if she could coat her naked self in some sort of oil or butter, she could just slide down the hall, and avoid all the nonsense of walking all together.

Getting to the door way, she looked back at her white sheer curtains blowing in the wind of the open windows, and thought to herself that she should find her slippers, but after glancing around the room, she figured why bother looking for slippers for feet that she hadn't even seen in months now.

The very pregnant Fuu walked down the cool marble floor to the kitchen, the marble felt good on her swollen feet, she cringed to think what her once small and delicate feet might look like now. They probably looked something like footballs attached to, oh yes, her terribly swollen ankles, and thick as a wrestlers neck. Yum.

As Fuu got to the doorway of one of the castles many kitchens she found her dean and wonderful husband, who was the reason she was so large she felt like it was about time to enlarge the doorways of the castle. Ferio and Ascot were trading tales of monster adventures from their childhoods. At one point in time Ferio had taken in a baby monster, which he kept in his closet, until his mother realized just how many snacks the young prince was consuming, and he had to release the baby back outside the castle.

Ferio glanced up at his very pregnant wife, "what are you doing?" He jumped up and was at this wife's side.

"I was just rather thirsty and thought I might get myself a drink dear," she replied as she rested against the arch of the doorway.

Ferio grabbed a cup and filled it for her. The worrisome father-to-be handed the glass to his golden haired wife. "These are the things that those communication orbs are for my babe," he scolded.

Fuu took a sip and smiled, "sure, but it's much more fun to torment you," her grin widened before she took another sip.

"So, how long until she pops that baby out?" Ascot said, staring at Fuu's belly, like an over inflated basketball sticking out from her otherwise thin and fragile body.

Ferio patted her belly, "soon I hope, I can't wait to meet my little prince Ferio Jr."

Fuu laughed, "oh, so you still think it's a boy? Cause I know, because I'm the one who's pregnant, that this baby is a little girl."

The still messy-haired prince made a face, "yea, but what would I do with a girl? I mean REALLY? Should I even be changing her? I don't know how to clean, well, there…."

His wife patted his shoulder, "you'll mange."

He hugged her from the side, realizing that her belly was too round for him to put his arms around her, and it has been this way for more than a month now. Ascot rolled his eyes at the two, even though he had aged himself; he was still a real kid inside. Crushes on girls like Umi were one thing, but the over the top never ending lovie dovie stuff of the newly weds who were gonna have a baby, was more than he liked to see.

"And now, I need to pee," Fuu announced. "Because someone is kicking my already squished bladder."

Ferio laughed, "Hey, I'll carry the next one, ok?" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, well then, I will most certainly hold you to that one," he wife said before she left the two guys alone.

Ferio sat down again, and started to wonder what his life was going to be like with his own child, their child, what was it going to be like? He was so excited and yet so not ready for this, but life had its way of throwing things at him.


End file.
